Bear Bee
Bear Bee is a Colorless Event Bee. The first-edition Bear Bee Pack was available in the first month of the game's release for 650 Robux. All first-edition Bear Bees are gifted and have a 1st flag on top. The second-edition Bear Bee game pass is available for 1,000 Robux from the Robux Shop. Like all Event Bees, a hive can only contain one Bear Bee at a time, regardless of its edition. If you already have Bear Bee, the game pass will be listed as already purchased on the game's Store page, and will not be listed at all in the in-game Robux Shop. Like the other event bees, Bear Bee does not have a favorite treat. Bear Bee likes the Pumpkin Patch and the Pine Tree Forest. It dislikes the Blue Flower Field. Stats * Collects 15 pollen in 2 seconds. * Makes 200 honey in 2 seconds. * +75% Energy, +50% Gather and Conversion Speed, +5 Gather Amount, +120 Conversion Amount, +4 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: +5% Pollen, Enhanced "Bear Morph". Abilities * [Bear Morph] Transforms the player into a random bear! Grants ×2 pollen and boosts speed and jump power. If gifted, has a 20% chance to transform the player into either Mother Bear (which gives x2.5 Pollen, x1.5 Pollen from Bees, 20 Player Movespeed, and 65 Jump Power), or Science Bear (which gives x2 Pollen, +1 Conversion Links, 20 Player Movespeed, and 65 Jump Power). Gallery BearBee Hive.png|Bear Bee hive (old) BearBee Gifted.png|Gifted Bear Bee super bear bee.png|First edition Bear Bee bear bee purchase.png|The promo for the Bear Bee RobloxScreenShot20181002 165621081.png|Gifted Bear Bee hive Bear_Morph_Token_Repicture.png|Bear Morph tokens Trivia * Bear Morph can give access to Royal Jellies and tickets that could only be accessed later in the game. * This is the first Event Bee. * This is the first Bee that is obtainable with Robux, the second being Festive Bee. However, it is the only bee only buyable with Robux, as the Festive Bee was also obtainable through quests. * There was a sale which made the Bear Bee available for 650 Robux. * This bee, Vicious Bee, Festive Bee, and Gummy Bee are the only Event bees that could be earned without spending tickets. * This bee, Gummy Bee, Tabby Bee, Puppy Bee, and Festive Bee are the only event bees which can be a First Edition Bee. * Before the 11-25-2018 update, the Gifted Hive Bonus of Bear Bee was +20% white pollen instead of +40% white pollen and was later changed to +5% pollen. * This bee, Festive Bee, Gummy Bee, Photon Bee, and Tabby Bee are the only bee to have a gifted bonus that affected its signature ability. ** This enhanced Bear Morph in the gifted hive bonus, adding Science Bear and Mother Bear morphs, was added in the 4/17 update. * This bee is one of the three ways you can transform into a bear, the others being the Gummy Mask, which can transform the player into Gummy Bear, and redeeming certain codes. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Colorless